The Talk
by xAdenX
Summary: After something Shadow may have said to their son, Shadow and Rouge learn that they may have to give their son "The Talk" sooner than they realized. (Shadrouge..duh) bad summary (it's not actually the talk, but an event that leads up to it.) R&R please


Hey, me again! I have another story for you all....guess who it's about..... did u guess Shad/Rouge? GOOD JOB! I would assume you all know that I am a HUGE shad/rouge fan. If u haven't...then........ya.... Anyway, here's my newest story: "The Talk" Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Talk  
  
Shadow and his six-year-old son, Marian (A/N it's pronounced Mar like Mario and Ian like...Ian... just so you know) and Sonics son, Davish, walked into the house.

"Mommy, were back!" Marian called. No one answered.

"Mommy's probably in the shower." Shadow said, patting the top of his son's head. "Why don't you and Davish go on upstairs and get ready for bed?"

Marian and Davish sighed.

"Don't worry," Shadow said. "Tomorrow you guys will have plenty of fun."

The boys nodded and ran upstairs. Half way up, Marian turned around.

"Daddy?" He asked, shyly.

"Yes, son?" Shadow asked, looking up at the little black hedgehog with red and white wings.

"Will you come and tuck us in?" He asked, almost embarrassed.

Shadow smiled. "Of course." With that, the young boy ran upstairs to his room, where Davish was.  
  
Shadow shook his head and turned around as he heard a door open. There stood his wife, Rouge.

"Hey." He said as he walked up to her and greeted her with a kiss.

"How long have you been back?" She asked, smiling at her husband.

"A few minutes or so. Davish has really grown. He looks more like Sonic every time I see the little squirt." Shadow said, referring to the Sonic 'mini-me' with the exception of two pink quills. Rouge smiled as she watched her husband look her up and down. Being gone all day with two hyper little boys was rough, even for Shadow and was tired, but suddenly, seeing his wife in nothing but a small white robe, made him...not so tired.

"How was your day?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine... now that you're here." Rouge said as she brought her arms around his neck. Shadow smirked and brought his lips to join with hers.  
  
She giggled as he left her lips and went to her neck. But, her giggling soon subsided to a moan when his tongue began to massage her neck. She then lifted his head and rejoined their lips in a passionate kiss. The passion began to heat up between them when they heard a soft, "Ewwww...."  
  
Shadow and Rouge immediately let go of each other and looked over at the stairs, only to see their son standing there.

Raising his eyebrows, Marian asked innocently, "Daddy, why were your and mommy's mouths fighting this time?"

Rouge glanced up at her husband who gulped. "We weren't fighting, son. We were... Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked, not knowing what to say.

Marian shook his head. "You didn't come and tuck us in."

"Oh." Shadow said, remembering that he told him he would. "Well, let's go."  
  
But before Shadow could run his son upstairs, Marian ran over to Rouge and jumped into his mothers' arms.

"Night mommy. I love you." He said as he kissed his mothers cheek. Rouge smiled at her son and kissed him back.

"Good night, sweetie. I love you too."

Before he got down, Marian whispered to Rouge, "Daddy told me that when your mouths fight, he always wins. But, I think that he's lying." With that, he jumped down and ran upstairs to his room, leaving Rouge to wonder what Shadow had said to him.  
  
The little boy walked into his room where Shadow and Davish sat, waiting. He crawled into bed and Shadow tucked them in.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble with mommy." Marian said, softly.

Shadow smirked. "It's okay, Marian. I like it when I get in trouble with mommy." Not getting his fathers message he simply shrugged his shoulders and kissed his dad good night.

"Night sir." Davish said as he yawned.

"Night daddy, I love you." Marian said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, son. Night." Shadow said as he walked out of the room.

Marian looked at Davish. "Why would he like getting in trouble? I don't get it."

Davish shook his head. "Because..." He didn't finish.

"What?" Marian asked, almost excited to know.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you." Davish said nervously.

"Oh, come on. Please?" He said, looking at his best friend.

"Ok." Davish finally said. "My daddy says it has something to do with..." He finished the rest whispering it in Marian's ear.  
  
Shadow walked down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Rouge.

"Now, where were we?" He asked, a sly look in his eyes.

Rouge smiled. "Right here." She leaned in to kiss him when they heard their son yell,

"EWWWWWWW!!! THEY DO WHAT? THAT'S GROSS!!!!"

Shadow chuckled. "I have a feeling we'll be giving Marian 'The Talk' sooner than we thought."  
  
Fin  
  
Well, there you go. Don't know how I got this idea. Anyway hope u liked it. Review, please!  
  
Peace, Love, & Hobbits, xAdenX


End file.
